


blinging on my hotline

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cybersex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, i have no idea how alexa works, never forget taiwan, throwback to taiwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Tegoshi video chats with Shige while filming overseas. Alternatively, Tegoshi and Shige break the Internet.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Tegoshi Yuya
Kudos: 7





	blinging on my hotline

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by cybersex by doja cat. what a time to be alive.

“Alexa, call Shige.”

Tegoshi flops onto the bed, exhausted from a long day of work. He’s gotten so spoiled on AI technology that he doesn’t think he’s used his hands to call someone for at least a year. His newest toy is the smart camera that follows his voice so he can video chat without holding his phone up to his face.

“Hello? Tegoshi?”

Shige’s scrunched-up forehead spreads out on the 60” TV in Tegoshi’s hotel room, easily cast from his phone with no noticeable delay. Tegoshi snickers as the other man squints into what is undoubtedly his laptop, trying to figure out what he’s looking at.

“Where are you? I can only see the ugly picture above your bed.”

“Ah.” Tegoshi makes the effort to lean up and wave, earning the attention of the tiny device he’d stuck to the side of the TV. “Can you see me now?”

“Yeah. You look like shit.”

Tegoshi bursts out laughing, rolling around until he finds the energy to point in the camera’s general direction. “I had a rough day.”

“I bet. I still can’t believe they flew you out right after the new year.”

“No rest for the wicked!” Tegoshi declares, chuckling as he returns to his back and stretches his arms over his head. “What are you up to?”

“Just working,” Shige replies. Judging from the glasses and messy hair, he means writing. “Did you call me just to chat?”

“I miss hearing Japanese,” Tegoshi whines, giving his best pout. “Only the translator will use it with me, and she’s not very nice. I’m lonely.”

Shige’s eyeroll looks much more exaggerated in 60” high-definition. “You’ve only been gone for two days.”

“Talk to me,” Tegoshi says. “Tell me what you’re writing about.”

Shige sighs, then goes on to describe his latest creation that’s still in the outlining process. It sounds kind of boring to Tegoshi, but he’s not a big reader so he supposes his opinion doesn’t matter. Regardless, it’s nice to listen to Shige’s voice when he’s discussing something he’s passionate about.

At least until he interrupts his pleasant flow to throw out accusations.

“Are you falling asleep?!” he demands, and Tegoshi laughs without opening his eyes.

“I’m resting my eyes!” he replies.

“What’s the point of video calling if you’re not even going to look at me?”

He sounds hurt enough for Tegoshi to pry open his eyes, seeing the world’s most out-of-place pout and laughing out loud. “That face does not suit you at _all_.”

Shige makes a ridiculous expression that has Tegoshi shaking with his own laughter, twisting up his own face in return like they’re teenagers playing around on Skype again. This entertains them for about forty-five seconds until Shige’s eyes widen in a way that would be amusing if he didn’t look terrified out of his mind.

“What?” Tegoshi asks, finding the energy to sit up and stare at the TV. “What happened?”

Instantly, Shige deflates, slouching into his big, leather chair with a relieved sigh that Tegoshi feels in his soul. “I thought I saw...never mind.”

“No, what?” Tegoshi turns around on both sides and doesn’t see anything. “Was there a shadow behind me that looked like a ghost or something?”

“No. Don’t worry about it.”

The tone of finality has Tegoshi raising an eyebrow, because Shige’s face is turning pink and Tegoshi’s first thought is to look down, where his jeans are more bunched up than usual between his legs.

“Oh my _god_ ,” he says, his face breaking out into a smile as he lifts his eyes to Shige, who refuses to look at him. “Did you think I’d popped wood on camera with you?”

“I had _hoped_ not!” Shige exclaims. Everything about his voice was defensive and Tegoshi grins even bigger. “Stop laughing at me!”

That just makes Tegoshi laugh harder, falling over himself as he lets it out. When he finally takes a break to breathe, Shige’s giving him an unimpressed look with very flushed cheeks.

“Can you see your face right now?” Tegoshi asks. “You are _bright_ fucking red.”

“I’m gonna hang up on you,” Shige threatens, though he doesn’t move to actually do it.

Tegoshi looks at him for a few seconds, registering his faster breathing and how he won’t look at Tegoshi. Leaning back on his hands, he stares right at Shige and says, “If I was hard, you would know it.”

That has Shige visibly twitching, which has Tegoshi smirking in a way he hasn’t done in quite a while. “How?”

Tegoshi inhales deeply enough to arch his back. “It’s much bigger than that.”

He expects Shige to laugh, maybe call him a liar, but the last thing he ever thought Shige would say is, “Prove it.”

Adrenaline courses through Tegoshi’s veins, completely rejuvenating him. His competitive nature won’t allow him to back down from a direct challenge, even if it’s going where this is very obviously going.

“It will take a little more than your pretty face to make that happen, Shige,” he says airily, and Shige scoffs. “What other kinds of stories do you have in that messy head of yours, hmm? You got any dirty ones?”

Shige lets out a chuckle at that, looking a bit sheepish as he protectively pats down his hair. “I tried that once, but the words didn’t come out right. It seems that I’m not very good at telling _those_ kinds of stories.”

“Oh, I bet you are,” Tegoshi says, his voice coming out a bit lower. “You’re probably just trying too hard. Take literally any sexual experience and describe it from start to finish.”

“It’s not that easy,” Shige insists, and Tegoshi laughs at how serious he’s taking this. “At least in writing. I’ve done it a couple times with just talking, but that was more like phone sex.”

“And what do you think we’re doing right now?” Tegoshi asks. “I don’t really see the difference, but you’re the expert here. I’ve never had phone sex before.”

“What, seriously?” Shige seems to forget he’s avoiding Tegoshi’s eye and gives him an incredulous look. “How have you dealt with being away from your partners for so long?”

Tegoshi shrugs. “Just waited, I guess. I’ve done my share of sexting, but that’s about it. I guess I need visual stimulation for that.”

“Oh man, you’ve been missing out,” Shige tells him, and the irony of him being the one to say this to Tegoshi isn’t wasted on either one of them. “Phone sex is great, but then again, I have a very active imagination.”

“This seems to be a compromise for both of us then,” Tegoshi points out. He lifts his hand to his collarbone and very, very slowly drifts it down his chest, his eyes locked on Shige’s eyes that are locked on him. “Do you like watching me do this?”

“I don’t not like it,” Shige answers, and Tegoshi grins. “Do you like me watching you?”

“Little bit,” Tegoshi replies evasively, his thighs spreading open when his fingers continue down the harsh denim of his jeans. “I’d like it better if you were telling me what you want to do to me.”

“I thought you wanted a story,” Shige says, leaning back in his chair enough for Tegoshi to see that he’s wearing an old tour shirt and slacks.

“Again, I don’t see the difference.” Tegoshi suddenly scratches his nails up his thigh and Shige inhales sharply. “Tell me a story, then.”

Shige stares at him for a few seconds, watching Tegoshi’s hand that has returned to his collarbone, and takes a deep breath before speaking one single word.

“Taiwan.”

Tegoshi gasps as everything inside him suddenly speeds up. His breathing, his heart rate, even the force with which he claws at his jean-clad thighs.

“I _knew_ you wanted me back then!” he exclaims without thinking.

Shige’s deep laugh resounds between his ears. “I don’t know what I wanted back then. But it’s something I think about sometimes.”

The honesty has Tegoshi calming down, though he can still feel his heart thumping in his chest as he sinks into the hotel pillows. “We were so young.”

“We weren’t _that_ young,” Shige points out. “We were both in university. And if my memory serves me right, you were constantly going on about all of the girls you hooked up with at the clubs.”

Tegoshi laughs out loud. “Yeah, that was bullshit.”

“I figured as much,” Shige says. “People literally petted you on the head and called you cute when you were twenty.”

“To be fair, they still do that,” Tegoshi tells him. “But sometimes they pet me elsewhere now.”

Shige’s next laugh is sinister and Tegoshi thinks about digging out his earbuds so he can appreciate it properly. “It would have been so easy to rub against you from behind, making you thrash beneath me for a different reason, but I wasn’t confident enough to make a move back then. I’m still not.”

“You can do it now,” Tegoshi says, his chest swelling with power that he instantly sends to Shige. “If we were in that same situation again, maybe right here in my hotel room, what would you do to me?”

He watches as Shige sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and bites it in thought. He’s looking down, his wild hair cascading on either side like a pair of thick, wavy curtains, but then he lifts his eyes and Tegoshi can almost feel the heat in them from several thousand kilometers away.

“I don’t think I’d want you facing away from me,” Shige finally says, staring resolutely forward like he’s trying hard not to avert his eyes. “I’d want to see your face as I touch you.”

Tegoshi smiles at the thought, his fingers drifting down to the strip of skin above his waist where his shirt had ridden up. “Where are you touching me?”

“ _Everywhere_ ,” Shige replies, and Tegoshi uses both of his hands to splay on his abdomen. “Take off your shirt.”

The commanding tone has him complying instantly, the sting of the winter air hitting his bare skin. “Shige, it’s cold.”

Shige chuckles. “I can tell. Your nipples are hard. Do you like them played with?”

“Sometimes,” Tegoshi answers, lifting both hands to flick the tiny buds. “I think I just like your voice.”

“Do you have Bluetooth earphones?”

Tegoshi rolls his eyes. The thought of him _not_ having them is preposterous. With a huff of frustration, mostly because he had to stop touching himself, he leans over to his bag and pulls out the earphones, presenting them dramatically to Shige before popping them in his ears and syncing them to his phone.

“Say something,” Tegoshi calls out.

“Is this better?” Shige asks, and Tegoshi squirms at the deep vibrations in his ear canals. “Turn the mic on too. I want to hear you clearly when you scream my name.”

“So you think,” Tegoshi mutters, but he presses the button for the microphone anyway. “You know, if you were really on top of me, touching me like you say you are, you would definitely not have all of your clothes still on.”

Shige responds by pulling his shirt over his head, then leans back in his chair to unfasten his belt. Tegoshi watches in rapt attention as Shige pushes down his pants, leaving just his underwear with an obvious bump in it. Knowing that Shige’s already hard just from watching Tegoshi touch himself—and not even anywhere indecent—has Tegoshi reaching down to grope his own cock through his jeans, gasping at the increased sensations that are undoubtedly from Shige’s eyes on him.

“Doesn’t look that much bigger to me,” Shige says, and Tegoshi laughs out loud. “Let me see.”

It doesn’t take much prodding to get Tegoshi to take off the rest of his clothes, kicking both his jeans and underwear completely off before planting his feet on the bed and rocking his hips up into the funnel of his hand.

“Damn, you look obscene like that,” Shige says, and Tegoshi moans. “Do you ever touch yourself inside?”

“Yeah,” Tegoshi answers. “I have a toy that I use sometimes, but it’s a lot of effort.”

“Did you bring it with you?” Shige asks, gasping when Tegoshi nods. “Seriously?”

“I like to give the customs people something interesting to look at when they scan my suitcase,” Tegoshi tells him. “And I get lonely when I’m overseas.”

“Will you show me?”

Tegoshi huffs again, but he’s not that put out about going back into his bag since he’s going to feel really good soon. Fucking himself is usually an enjoyable experience, and it can only be _better_ with Shige’s voice in his ear, particularly when Shige rubs the bulge in his underwear and lets out a small groan.

Tegoshi puts a fluffy pillow under his butt and spreads his legs as wide as he is comfortably able. “Can you see okay?”

“Yeah,” Shige answers, his breath hitching as he squeezes himself harder, and Tegoshi feels a throb of need deep inside him. “This is better than any porn I’ve ever watched.”

“Thank you,” Tegoshi says with a grin, then gasps as he slips lubed fingers between his legs. “It’s good to know I have other employment options if this idol thing doesn’t work out.”

Shige laughs, which fades into a moan that Tegoshi emulates when he pushes in the first finger. He hasn’t done this for a while, but Shige’s voice makes it easier to open up, stretching himself enough for a second finger, then a third. His dildo isn’t anything impressive, smaller than most of the dick Tegoshi’s had before, but that just makes it easier to push in and move around.

“Ah,” Tegoshi gasps, his hips rocking up as he angles the toy just right. “Fuck me, Shige.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Shige groans, rushing to kick off his underwear like he can’t get it off fast enough, and Tegoshi focuses through his lust to get a good look at Shige’s cock. Shige’s fisting himself off, letting out an array of beautiful noises that Tegoshi feels pounding inside him.

“Slow down,” Tegoshi says, and Shige whines as he halves his speed. “You waited ten years for this. Don’t blow it in two minutes.”

“I’m just keeping up with you,” Shige says with another one of those pouts.

“I’m not gonna come like this.” Tegoshi’s breath hitches as he returns to stroking his cock with his other hand. “I like to make it last as long as I can before giving in to release. It makes the orgasm _so_ much better.”

Shige scoffs. “There’s no way someone as impatient as you has that kind of restraint.”

“What you don’t know about me could fill this whole country,” Tegoshi points out, and Shige shuts his mouth. “Just trust me and _slow down_.”

He watches carefully as Shige does what he’s told, begrudgingly if the whine that tickles Tegoshi’s ears is any indication. Tegoshi didn’t think he was much of a voyeur until this very minute, when he can’t tear his eyes away from the head of Shige’s cock poking out of the funnel of his fist. It has him matching Shige’s motions, pushing the silicone dick in deeper each time Shige strokes himself, and it’s enough to reduce Tegoshi to broken moans.

“Yuuya,” Shige breathes out, and hearing his given name for one of the first times takes Tegoshi even higher. “Are we gonna do this for real when you come back?”

“Do you want to?” Tegoshi replies, forcing the words out through his haze of arousal. It’s already hard enough to coordinate both of this hands _and_ focus on Shige at the same time; forming words is proving rather difficult. “I’m down, if you are.”

“I wonder if it will feel as good,” Shige says. “Right now, we’re both doing what we like to ourselves, pretending it’s the other one, but it won’t be the same if we really are doing it to each other. We won't instinctively know what to do.”

“What kind of people are you having sex with?” Tegoshi asks with a laugh. “ _Communication_ , Shigeaki. You clearly don’t have any problem talking right now.”

Shige’s next laugh sends a shiver down Tegoshi’s spine, which has Tegoshi arching and crying out loud as he grazes his prostate with the tip of the dildo. He wants to keep going, to see how far he can make it before giving in, but he can barely keep up the rhythm he has. If Shige _were_ here with him for real, he wouldn’t need to concentrate on his wrists nearly as much.

“You made me slow down,” Shige points out. “I wouldn’t be able to talk this well if I was really inside you.”

Tegoshi hits that spot again and lets out a sharp moan, one that has Shige squeezing himself more tightly and letting out a gasp. “I think we can make it work.”

“You’re such a hot mess,” Shige says, and Tegoshi chokes on a laugh. “If I was really inside you, I don’t think I could stop myself from fucking you so hard that we both forget to breathe. I’d find that spot that has you moan like that and pound against it, watching you fall apart beneath me until you can’t take it anymore and come all over yourself.”

“ _Shige_ ,” Tegoshi groans out, earning another one of those chuckles that goes straight to his cock, which he has to fight not to fist off. “I knew you had it in you to talk like that.”

“Look at me, Yuuya.”

Tegoshi forces open his eyes that had closed during Shige’s filthy monologue, only to find Shige jerking himself a lot faster than before, his breath hitching in Tegoshi’s ears every few seconds. He automatically adjusts to the new speed despite his resistance, his own breath increasing as it becomes harder and harder to hold back.

“Shige, you’re gonna make me finish,” he gets out.

“I’m not making you do anything,” Shige replies haughtily, his laugh pushing Tegoshi even deeper and faster. “You’re doing this to yourself.”

“Shige...” Tegoshi pants, forcing his wrists to continue moving as he gets close, fucking him and jerking him like someone else is doing it. “ _Shige_.”

“That’s it,” Shige’s voice guides him, his vision no longer clear. “Let go, Yuuya. Come for me.”

Another sharp moan tears from Tegoshi’s lungs as his entire body’s rocked with pleasure, both of his hands continuing to work himself as he rides it out. Finally, after several long seconds of mind-numbing peaking, his arms fall to the sides, his brain struggling to find enough coherence to open his eyes and see if had Shige finished too.

He didn’t, but he’s really close. Squirming all over his leather chair, his one hand pinching a nipple while the other flies up and down his cock, eyes locked on Tegoshi like he’s forcing them to stay open until the end.

“Now, you,” Tegoshi says, his breath heaving as he comes down from what has to be one of his most intense orgasms of all time.

Shige arches like he’d just been waiting for the command, his loud groan spreading throughout Tegoshi’s still-tingling body. Tegoshi jerks along with Shige when Shige’s cock erupts and streaks across his chest, both of them exhaling deeply as the tension between them is finally dispersed.

“My wrists are _killing_ me,” Tegoshi whines, and Shige laughs. “I won’t be able to play any mobile games tonight.”

“Maybe you’ll sleep better now,” Shige tells him, his eyes gentle as he reaches for a tissue to clean up. “I know I will.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Tegoshi watches Shige come down, looking as limp as Tegoshi feels, and another pang of loneliness hits him as the cold air chills his sweaty skin.

“Do you really want to do this for real?” Shige asks, and Tegoshi can almost see the insecurity flooding back into his head after a few minutes of blissful reprieve.

“Did you really want to do this in Taiwan?” Tegoshi counter-asks, and Shige’s single nod is all the answer he needs. “I’ll be home the day after tomorrow."

Shige just stares at him, like the reality of the situation has just hit him full-force, and Tegoshi smiles sweetly as he dips his finger into the come on his belly.

"Alexa, hang up."


End file.
